Rihanna
Rihanna (d. Robyn Rihanna Fenty, 20 Şubat 1988), Barbadoslu R&B ve pop şarkıcısı. Kendisi şarkıcı, söz yazarı, kültür elçisi, video yönetmeni, moda ikonu, moda tasarımcısı, aktristir. Saint Michael, Barbados doğumludur. İlkokulda katıldığı müzik yarışmasında 1. olarak Jay-Z ile tanıştı ve böylece keşfedilmiş oldu. Daha sonra 2003 sonlarında ortak arkadaş vasıtasıyla prodüktör Evan Rogers ile tanıştı. Bir tatilde Rihanna, grubuyla birlikte Evan Rogers'ın karşısında dans edip şarkı söyledi. Gruptan sadece Rihanna beğenildi ve albüm çalışmaları için annesiyle birlikte Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'ne taşındı. Rogers'ın rehberliğinde kaydedilen demo kasetler ile kariyerine başladı. Bu sırada, Def Jam şirketiyle anlaşma imzaladı. 2005 yılında ilk albümü olan Music of the Sun'ı çıkardı. Albümün çıkış parçası olan "Pon de Replay" Billboard Hot 100 listesine 2 numaradan giriş yapmış ve büyük başarılar elde etmiştir. 2006 yılına gelindiğinde ise A Girl Like Me adını verdiği ikinci stüdyo albümünü çıkardı. Bu albüm sayesinde birçok ödül aldı ve albümdeki SOS şarkısı Billboard Hot 100 listesinde 1 numaraya kadar yükseldi. Bir sonraki yıl çıkarttığı Good Girl Gone Bad (İyi Kız Kötüye Gidiyor) albümünde imaj ve tarzını değiştirerek muhteşem bir çıkış yapan Rihanna, kendinden her yerde söz ettirmeyi başardı. Albümün tanıtımı için "Good Girl Gone Bad Tour" adını verdiği ikinci Dünya turunu düzenledi. Albümdeki Umbrella, Shut Up and Drive, Don't Stop the Music, Take a Bow ve Disturbia önemli Rihanna hitleri oldu. Bunlardan "Umbrella" şarkısı ile Grammy Ödülü kazanan Rihanna, Entertainment Weekly tarafından da '2008'in Divası' seçildi. 2009 yılının son aylarında, 4. stüdyo albümü Rated R'ı çıkardı. Bu albümü ile tarzını tekrar değiştirdi ve albümün tanıtımı için "Last Girl on Earth Tour" adını verdiği 3.turnesini düzenledi. Bu tur kapsamında Türkiye'ye geldi ve 25.000 kişiye konser verdi. Albümdeki "Russian Roulette", "Hard" ve "Rude Boy" Rihanna hitlerine adını yazdırmayı başardı. Bir sonraki yıl hızını kesemeyip Loud albümünü yayınlamaya karar veren Rihanna, albümün ilk teklisini çıkarmak üzereyken Eminem'le "Love the Way You Lie" şarkısında düet yaptı. Şarkı "Billboard Hot 100" listesinde 7 hafta bir numarada kaldı. Loud albümü için imajını yenileyen Rihanna, saçını da kırmızıya boyattı. Albüm çıktıktan sadece 6 ay sonra dünya çapında 5.000.000 sattı ve albümden çıkan "Only Girl (In the World)", "What's My Name?", "S&M" ve "Man Down" listelerde büyük başarı elde etti. Loud albümünün tanıtımı için ise 4.turnesi olan "Loud Tour"'u düzenleyen Rihanna, bu tur sırasında 6.stüdyo albümünün kayıtlarını tamamladı. 21 Kasım 2011'de satışa sunulan Talk That Talk albümünün çıkış şarkısı We Found Love'dır ve şarkının listelerde önemli başarıları vardır. Albümün ikinci klibi "You da One" 23 Aralık 2011'de, üçüncü klibi "Where Have You Been" 30 Nisan 2012'de yayınlanmıştır. Talk That Talk'ın tanıtım sürecinde yedinci stüdyo albümünü hazırladı. 26 Eylül 2012'de albümün ilk teklisi Diamonds'ı yayınladı. Diamonds listeleri alt üst etti ve 19 Kasım 2012 tarihinde Unapologetic adlı albümü çıktı. Unapologetic, Billboard Hot 100 listesinde en çok satan albümlerde ilk numaraya yükseldi. 7 Ocak 2013 tarihinde Mikky Ekko ile yaptığı düet olan Stay'i ikinci tekli olarak yayınladı. 8 Ocak 2013'te üçüncü tekli Pour It Up'ı yayınladı. Hemen ardından bir çok Amerikan rapçisi ile yaptığı Pour It Up (Remix) yayınlandı. 28 Mayıs 2013 tarihinde Fransız DJ David Guetta ile çalıştığı Right Now adlı dördüncü teklisini yayınladı. 3 Haziran 2013'te Wale ile Bad (Remix) şarkısını yayınladı. Ayrıca Rihanna bu albüm için eski stil ve imajına geri dönmüştür. Bunların haricinde Rihanna'nin fanlarına verdiği isim "RihannaNavy"'dir. Ayrıca Rihanna'nın sesi 3 oktavdır ve "Hate That I Love You" şarkısının bir canlı performansında bir nota üzerinden hiç bozmadan 8 saniye giderek kendi rekorunu kırmıştır. 30 milyondan fazla kopya albüm, 50 milyonda tekli satışı bulunmaktadır. 18 Mart 2011 tarihine kadar sadece ABD'de 6 milyon albüm, 28 milyondan fazla tekli satmıştır. Top 50 Digital Songs listesinde en çok satan ve en çok şarkısı olan isim olarakta rekoru vardır. 2008 yılının Dünyanın en çok satan Pop sanatçısı ve Yılın sanatçısı seçilmesi yanı sıra Dünya Müzik Ödülleri'nde yine aynı sene "En İyi Uluslararası Kadın Sanatçısı" seçildi ve BRIT Ödülleri dahil olmak üzere birçok yerden övgü aldı. 18 Bilboard Müzik ödülü, 7 tane Grammy, 6 American Music Awards ödülü topladı. Rihanna, 20 Şubat 1988'de Barbados'un Saint Michael şehrinde doğdu. Babası depo amiri "Ronald Fenty", annesi muhasebeci "Monica Fenty"'dir. Annesi Guyana'lı, babası İrlanda asıllı Barbadoslu'dur. Rorrey Fenty ve Rajad Fenty adında 2 erkek kardeşi vardır. 7 yaşında şarkı söylemeye başlayan Rihanna'yı o yıllarda derinden etkileyen olay ise kokain kullanan babası ile annesinin evliliklerinin kötüye gitmesi ve 14 yaşına geldiğinde boşanmaları oldu. Öğrenimine Barbados'daki "Charles F.Broome Memorial" ilkokulunda başladı. 15 yaşında "Combermere" adlı müzik okuluna giderek iki sınıf arkadaşıyla beraber müzik grubu kurdu. 2003 yılında arkadaşları Rihanna'nın grubunu o sırada Barbados'ta tatil yapan müzik yapımcısı Evan Rogers'a tanıttılar. Rogers, gruba ses testi yaptıktan sonra "Rihanna bir dakika benimle gel, diğer ikiniz gidebilirsiniz." diyerek odasında Rihanna'dan Beyoncé'nin kurucusu olduğu Destiny's Child grubunun Emotion şarkısını ve Mariah Carey'den "Hero"'yu dinledi. Bir yıl sonra Rihanna ve annesi Rogers'ın Connectiut Stamfort'daki evine taşındılar. "Carl Sturken" şarkı kayıtları için Rihanna'ya yardım etti. Kendisinin okulunun devam etmesi yüzünden yaklaşık bir yıl süren demo kayıtları sonunda, 4 demo şarkıdan Whitney Houston'un çıkış parçası "For the Love of You" ve kendisinin ilk büyük hit parçası "Pon de Replay" şarkısını çeşitli kayıt şirketlerine gönderdiler. Rihanna'nın demolarını beğenen Def Jam Kayıt Şirketi'nin patronu Jay-Z, Rihanna ile hemen çalışmalara başladı. Rihanna, Def Jam ile anlaşma imzaladıktan sonra 3 ay boyunca kayıt yaptı. Albümde Evan Rogers, Carl Sturken, Stargate ve Poke & Tone ile çalıştı. Albümün ilk çıkış parçası "Pon De Replay" 24 Mayıs 2005'te yayınlandı ve Billboard Hot 100 ile İngiltere Single listelerinde 2 numaraya kadar yükseldi ve on beş ülkede dünyaca bir hit oldu.[16][17] Pon de Replay'ın yayınlanışının üstünden 3 ay geçtikten sonra Rihanna, ilk stüdyo albümü Music of the Sun'ı, 12 Ağustos 2005'de Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde piyasaya sürüldü. Albüm ilk haftasında 69.000 kopya sattı. Billboard 200 listesinde 10 numaraya kadar yükseldi ve Dünya çapında 2 milyon sattı.[18] Albüm Amerika Kayıt Endüstrisi Birliği tarafından Altın sertifika aldı. Albüm eleştirmenler tarafından karışık eleştiriler aldı.[19] Rolling Stone albüme 5 yıldız üzerinden 2.5 verdi. Albümde yaratıcılık ve ritim tek eksik olarak değerlendirildi.[20] Entertainment Weekly'de bir eleştirmen, "Music of The Sun, dancehall/R&B için adi üretim ve düzenlemelerle doludur" diye yazdı. "If It's Lovin' that You Want" ise Birleşik Krallık, İngiltere, ABD listelerinde 36. numaraya kadar yükseldi. Avustralya, Irlanda ve Yeni Zelanda gibi ülkelerde ilk 10'a ulaştı. Daha sonra Rihanna, ikinci albümüne yoğunlaşmaya başladı. Albümü kayıtları sürerken SOS paylaşıldı ve Rihanna bu şarkı sayesinde ABD'deki ilk 1 numarasına ulaştı. 2006'nın Nisan ayında A Girl Like Me adını verdiği 2.stüdyo albümünü çıkardı. Albüm ilk haftasında 115.000 kopya satarak Billboard 200'de 5 numaraya ulaştı. RIAA'dan Sertifikalı "Platin Ödülü" aldı. Uluslararası albüm Top Kanada Albümleri, İngiltere albümleri listesinde beş numara ve İrlanda Albüm listelerinde bir numaraya kadar yükseldi. Eleştirmenler arasında aynı güneşli dancehall/dub-pop, hip-hop-club bangers ve konuşkan, yetişkin odaklı ballads infüze dönüşümlü bir rekor albüm olarak nitelendirdi. İkinci single Unfaithful, Bilboard Hot 100 listesinde 6 numaraya, Kanada ve Fransa listelerinde zirveye ulaştı. İsviçre'de ilk 100'de bulundu ve dünya çapında büyük bir hit oldu. Albümün üçüncü teklisi We Ride, dördüncü teklisi Break It Off oldu. Bu teklilerde büyük başarılar getirdi. Albümün çıkışından sonra Rihanna "Live in Concert Tour" adını verdiği ilk turuna çıktı. Rihanna'nın ikinci stüdyo albümünün çıkmasının üzerinden 1 yıl geçmişken üçüncü stüdyo albümü Good Girl Gone Bad'i yayınladı. Bu albümü ile bestelerini tazeledi ve yepyeni dans parçaları yaptı. Müzik yapımcıları Timbaland, will.i.am, Sean Garrett ve kurduğu hayaller yardımıyla yeni bir yöne doğru ilerledi. Saçlarını kısa kestirdi ve siyaha boyattı. Albümde "RiRi" isyankar görüntü içerisindeydi. Rihanna albüm için; "Ben insanları her zaman dans ettirmek aynı zamanda da duygulandırmak istiyorum (...) ve her albümde farklı bir aşamaya geçtiğimi hissediyorum.." sözlerini söyledi. Albüm; İngiltere, Kanada, Japonya, Brezilya, Rusya ve İrlanda gibi ülkelerde üst numaraya yükseldi ve Amerika Birleşik Devletleri ve Avustralya'da iki numaraya yükseldi. Önceki çalışmalarının aksine bu albüm daha çok dans-pop özellikliydi. Bu albümü önceki albümleriyle karşılaştırıldığında eleştirmenlerce çok olumlu eleştiriler aldı. Albümden 8 tane tekli çıktı. Tüm teklileri Bilboard Hot 100'de 20'nin üstüne çıktı. Umbrella dünya çapında 1 numaralı hit oldu. İngiltere listesinde tam 9 hafta 1 numarada kaldı. Şarkı Rolling Stone dergisi tarafından "En iyi 100 şarkı" arasından 3 numarada yer aldı. Rihanna'nın diğer singleları "Don't Stop the Music", "Shut Up and Drive" şarkılarının başarıları Umbrella kadar iyi oldu. "Hate That I Love You" çeşitli listelerde 1 numaraya yükseldi. Daha sonra 2008 Haziran'da, Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded adıyla albümün yeni sürümü piyasaya sürüldü. Yeniden yayımlanan albümdeki ilk tekli "Take a Bow" oldu ve dünyaca bir hit haline geldi. Daha sonra Maroon 5 ile düeti "If I Never See Your Face Again" yayınlandı. Ardından "Disturbia" şarkısı yayınladı ve ABD'de 1 numaraya yükselerek ABD başta olmak üzere dünyaca ünlü bir hit oldu. Rihanna'nın, Hot 100'de "Disturbia" teklisi 1 numarayken "Take a Bow" teklisi de 4 numara oldu ve Hot 100 tarihinde bir rekor kırdı. Bu sayede Rihanna son 10 yılın en kısa sürede en çok 1 numara çıkartan sanatçılarından birisi oldu. RIAA bu kez albüme platin sertifika verdi. O tarihte Rihanna'nın albümü en çok satan albüm oldu ve 2007 yılı yanı "Rihanna'nın canavar yılında" MTV'ye 4 kategoride aday gösterildi. 2008 yılında yapılan Grammy ödüllerinde Rihanna, Jay-Z ile düeti olan Umbrella şarkısından ilk Grammy ödülünü aldı ve o dönemde Entertainment Weekly'den Margeaux Watson'un yazdığı makalede '2008: Rihanna'nın Diva yılı' diye tanımlandı. 8 Şubat 2009'da Rihanna'nın Grammy Ödülleri'nde yapılması planlanan performansı iptal edildi.[35] Daha sonra o zamanlarda erkek arkadaşı olduğu iddia edilen Chris Brown'dan şiddetli bir dayak yediği öğrenilince her şey su yüzüne çıktı.[36] 5 Mart 2009 günü Brown saldırı ile suçlandı ve ceza tehditleri almaya başladı.[37] Daha sonra TMZ.com'un sızdırdığı resim Rihanna'nın fanlarını kudurtmaya yetti. Resimi, Rihanna, Chris'ten dayak yedikten sonra paparazziler çekmişti. Rihanna'nın yüzü berbat durumdaydı.[38] VH1 ve Gil Kaufman tuttuğu raporda durumdan: "Rihanna, Brown davasında tamamen mağdurdur -ki aile içi şiddet olaylarından birisine benziyor.- Yani Rihanna dayak yedi, şiddet vakalarından biri." diye bahsetti ve sızan fotoğraflar tartışılmaya başlandı.[39] Rihanna, 22 Haziran 2009 tarihinde ifade vermek için Los Angeles'ta ön görüşme mahkemesine gitti.[40] Bu sırada Rihanna, Brown'dan şikayetçi olmadı ama daha sonra Rihanna'nın manevi babası sayılan Jay-Z, Brown'u 6 ay hapis yattırdı ve Brown'un Rihanna'ya elli metre mesafeden daha fazla yaklaşmaması emri verildi. Bugünlerde bu emir kaldırıldı daha sonra "Acaba barışacaklar mı?" diye söylentiler yayılmaya başladı ve Rihanna: "Onunla barışmam ya da tekrar bir araya gelmem söz konusu bile değil, biz aynı işi yapıyoruz ödül törenlerinde ve daha çoğu performansında aynı ortamda bulunduğumuz için bu yasak hem onun hem de benim için zor oluyordu." diye açıklamada bulundu.[41] Rihanna, 2008'de Kanye West'in "Paranoid" şarkısının videosunda oynadı. Daha sonra da Jay-Z ve Kanye West ile yaptığı düet "Run This Town" Billboard Hot 100 listesinde 2 numaraya kadar yükseldi ve Grammy Ödülleri'nde 2 ödül birden kazanıldı. Rihanna'nın dördüncü stüdyo albümü Rated R 2009'un Kasım ayında piyasaya çıktı. Rolling Stone albümü "Rihanna ses dönüşünde bulundu onun en iyi R&B albümlerinden biri" diyerek yorumladı. Albüm Bilboard 200 listesine 4 numaradan giriş yaptı. Recording Industry Association tarafından da platin aldı. İlk üç tekli: "Russian Roulette", "Hard" ve "Rude Boy" Bilboard Hot 100 listesine ilk 10'dan giriş yaptı. Şarkılar İngiltere, İrlanda, Yeni Zelanda ve İsviçre Cumhuriyet'inde iki numaraya ulaşırken, Avustralya listelerinde zirveye yerleşti. Ocak 2010'da Rihanna iki tane "Barbados Müzik Ödülü" kazandı ve 2010 NRJ Müzik ödüllerinde "Yılın Uluslararası Kadın Sanatçısı" seçildi. Diğer iki teklisi "Rockstar 101" ve albümün son teklisi "Te Amo"dan sonra 2010'un ilkbaharında "Rated R: Remixed"i yayınladı. Hemen ardından 16 Nisan 2009'da albümün dünya tanıtımı için "Last Girl on Earth" turunu başlattı. 2010 senesinin sonlarında Rihanna'nın Eminem'le yaptığı Love the Way You Lie düeti Avustralya, Kanada, İrlanda, Yeni Zelanda, Norveç ve İsveç gibi birçok ülkede zirveye ulaştı ve Billboard Hot 100 listesinde 7 hafta bir numarada kaldı. Bu Rihanna'nın kariyeri boyunca Hot 100'deki yedinci zirvesi oldu ve şarkı en iyi Rap/R&B düeti oldu. Ayrıca, Kanye West'in beşinci stüdyo albümündeki "All of the Lights" şarkısına da eşlik etti. 19 Ekim 2010 günü Rihanna, kendi adını taşıyan bir kitap çıkardı ve 20 Ekim 2010 günündeyse Rihanna menajeri Marc Urdun ile yollarını ayırdığını açıkladı. Bundan sonra Jay-Z'nin yönetiminde olan Roc Nation ile yola devam edeceğini duyurdu. 16 Kasım 2010 tarihine gelindiğinde Rihanna, beşinci stüdyo albümü Loud'u çıkarttı. Albüm ilk haftasında 207.000 kopya satarak Bilboard 200 listesine 3 numaradan giriş yaptı. Albümün ilk teklisi "Only Girl (In the World)" 2010'un Eylül ayında piyasaya sürüldü. Çıktıktan birkaç hafta sonra Bilboard Hot 100 listesinde 1 numaraya ulaştı ve Avustralya, Kanada ve İngiltere dahil olmak üzere birçok ülkede bir numaraya kadar yükseldi. Daha sonra bu şarkı, 53. Grammy ödüllerinde "En İyi Dans Kaydı" dalında Grammy ödülü kazandı. Albümün ikinci teklisi "What's My Name?"'de Rihanna, Kanadalı ünlü rapçi Drake ile düet yaptı. "What's My Name?" çıktıktan sonra ilk tekli Only Girl (In The World) Hot 100'de 1 numara oldu ve bu Hot 100 tarihinde bir ilkti. Daha sonra "What's My Name"'de 1 numaraya ulaştı. 9 Ocak 2011 tarihinde "What's My Name?" İngiltere single listelerinde de en üst noktaya çıktı ve Rihanna İngiltere listelerinde single albümü 5 yıl üst üste "1 numara" olan ilk kadın solist olarak tarihe geçti. Albümün üçüncü teklisi, remix sürümünde Britney Spears ile düet yapılan S&M olarak belirlendi. 21 Ocak 2011'de yayınlandı ve Nisan 2011'de Bilboard Hot 100 listesinde 1 numaraya ulaştı. Bu onun 10. Bilboard zirvesiydi ve ABD'de en çok 1 numara çıkartan 8.sanatçı ve bu listedeki en genç sanatçı oldu. 52 yıllık Bilboard tarihinde şarkılarını en kısa sürede 1 numara yapan tek sanatçı olarakta tarihe geçti. Albümün 4.teklisi California King Bed, Polonya'da bir numara olurken; Polonya'da bir numara olurken; Avustralya, Avusturya, Slovakya ve Yeni Zelanda'da ilk beşe girdi. Ayrıca California King Bed'in teklisinin ardından 4 Haziran 2011'de "LOUD Tour"'u başlatmıştır. Turne devam ederken, 5.tekli Man Down yayınlandı ve Billboard Hot 100'de 59, Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs'da 10 numaraya kadar yükseldi. Dijital satışları sayesinde Fransa'da 3 numaraya ulaşmasının yanı sıra, Norveç ve İngiltere R&B listesinde ilk yirmiye girmeyi başardı. Şarkının video klibinde, Rihanna kendisine saldıran adamı vururken görülmektedir ve bu durum çeşitli tepkilere yol açmıştır. 6. ve son tekli ise Cheers (Drink to That) olmuştur. Billboard Hot 100'de 7 numaraya kadar yükselen şarkı, tekli olarak satışa sunulmamıştır. Klibi ise Rihanna'nın "Loud Tour" kapsamındaki konserlerinin görüntülerinden ve katıldığı eğlencelerdeki görüntülerinden oluşmaktadır. "LOUD Tour" devam ederken Rihanna, 22 Eylül 2011'de yeni şarkısı We Found Love'ı tanıtmıştır ve böylece Loud dönemi sonlanmıştır. Kasım 2011'de Coldplay ile düeti olan "Princess Of China", Mylo Xyloto adlı Coldplay albümünde yayınlandı. Ayrıca yine 2011 yılı içinde Drake'in Take Care şarkısında Drake'e eşlik etti. Loud albümünden sonra albümünün dünya turnesine çıkan Rihanna, aynı zamanda altıncı stüdyo albümünün kayıtlarını da yaptı. Rihanna, Talk That Talk albümü 21 Kasım 2011 tarihinde satışa sunuldu. Albümün ilk teklisi Calvin Harris imzalı We Found Love, 22 Eylül 2011'de dijital ortamda yayınlandı ve listelerde oldukça başarılı oldu. Billboard Hot 100'de 1 numaraya ulaştı. Albümün ikinci teklisi You Da One, 11 Kasım 2011'de dijital ortamda dinlenmeye sunuldu ve video klibi ise 23 Aralık 2011'de yayına girdi. Listelerde ilk tekli "We Found Love" kadar başarılı olamayan "You da One" Billboard Hot 100'de ancak 14 numaraya kadar yükselebildi. 2012 Grammy Ödülleri'nde yaptığı iki düet ödül kazandı ve üst üste iki kez 2012 BRIT Ödülleri'nde "En İyi Uluslararası Kadın Sanatçı" ödülünü kazandı. Rihanna, 24. doğum gününde yani 20 Şubat 2012 tarihinde, albümündeki 1:18 dakikalık Birthday Cake adlı şarkısına Chris Brown ile yaptığı remix düeti yayınladı. Düet, Billboard Hot 100'de 24 numaraya kadar yükseldi. Bunun dışında yine Chris Brown'un "Turn Up The Music" adlı şarkısına beraber remix yaptı ve Coldplay ile düeti olan Princess Of China'ya da Londra'da klip çekti. Ardından Talk That Talk albümünün uluslararası üçüncü teklisi Where Have You Been'in klibini 30 Nisan 2012'de yayınladı. Şarkı listelerde yükseliştedir. 2012 yılında oyunu ile aynı adı taşıyan Battleship adlı filmde de rol aldı. Film, Mayıs 2012'de yayınlandı. 2012'nin başında Rihanna Drake ve Coldplay ile düet yaptı. Drake ile yaptığı Take Care adlı hip hop şarkı kısa sürede listelerde yükselişe geçti. Coldplay ile yaptığı düet Princess Of China ise Coldplay'in Mylo Xyloto adlı albümünde yayınlandı. 2012, Şubatta Kanye West , Fergie & Kid Cudi ile yaptığı All of the Lights şarkısı En İyi Rap / Sung İşbirliği ödülünü kazandı. 2012 BRIT Ödülleri'nde "Uluslararası En İyi Kadın Sanatçısı" kategorisinde en çok oy alan sanatçı oldu. Eylül 2012'de Calvin Harris ile çalıştığı "We Found Love" klibi 2012 MTV Video Müzik Ödülleri Yılın Videosu ödülünü aldı. Altıncı stüdyo albümü Talk That Talk'tan sonra şubat ayında yedinci albüm çalışmaları için stüdyoya giren Rihanna, yoğun çalışmalar içindeydi. Bir yandan Battleship filmi için çekimlerle uğraşırken diğer yandan stüdyoda zaman harcadı. 26 Eylül, 2012'de yeni albümü Unapologetic'ten ilk tekli olan Diamonds'u dinleyiciye sundu. Rihanna'nın yedinci stüdyo albümü Unapologetic 19 Kasım, 2012'de yayınlandı. Unapologetic ilk haftasında 238.000 kopya satarak Bilboard Hot 100 'e 1 numaradan giriş yaptı ve bu Rihanna'nın Amerika'da ilk 1 numara olan albümüydü. Albüm adı ve kapak resmini 11 Ekim, 2012'de twitter hesabı üzerinden yayınladı. Diamonds klibini yayınladıktan sonra katıldığı show programlarında canlı olarak seslendirdi, ardından Stay için performanslar sergiledi. İkinci ve üçüncü teklileri için Stay ve Pour It Up'ı seçti. 2013 Grammy Ödülleri'nde Stay'i Mikky Ekko eşliğinde ilk kez seslendirdi. Albümün ikinci video klibini Stay şarkısına çekti. Bu albümü için 2013'te Diamonds World Tour'a başladı. 20 Mart 2013'te albümdeki Pour It Up'a yapılan resmi remix yayınlandı. Pour It Up remix'te Young Jeezy, Rick Ross, Juicy J ve T.I. vokalleri cesur sözlerle şarkıyı devam ettirdiler. 2012'de İngiltere'de 3,868,000 kopya satarak 2013 BRIT Ödülleri'nde birinci sırada yer aldı. Dördüncü teklisini David Guetta ile yaptığı Right Now şarkısı olarak seçti ve 28 Mayıs 2013'te Amerikan ve İngiliz radyolarına yollayacağını açıkladı. Düzenlediği Diamonds World Tour kapsamında İstanbul'da Beşiktaş İnönü Stadyumu'nda 35.000 kişiye konser verdi. 3 Haziran, 2013 tarihinde Wale ile yaptığı Bad (Remix)'i yayınlamıştır. 1 Ekim 2013 tarihinde albümün beşinci teklisi What Now'u Amerikan radyolarına yollamıştır. Rihanna ayrıca Eminem'in sekizinci stüdyo albümü The Marshall Mathers LP 2'daki "The Monster" adlı parçanın nakarat kısmını söylemektedir. Albüm, 5 Kasım 2013'de yayınlanmıştır. 13 Ocak 2014 tarihinde Shakira'nın albümünde olacak olan düet Can't Remember To Forget You adlı şarkısı yayınlanmıştır. Ocak 2014'te sekizinci albüm çalışmalarına başlayan şarkıcı, yeni albümünün 'club' ve 'disko' şarkıları ağırlıklı olmasını istediğini söylemiştir. Loud, Talk That Talk ve Unapologetic albümlerinde çalıştığı DJ Mustard, David Guetta ve Nicky Romero ile yeni albüm çalışmaları yapmaktadır. Rihanna'nın sesi 3 oktavdır. Türü Mezzo-Soprano'dur ve bir nota üzerinde 8 saniye hiç bozmadan durabilmektedir. Contemporary Black Biography kitabı Rihanna için "Karayiplerden dünyaya çıkan ve nadir bulunan rhythm and blues (R&B) divası" diye yazdı. Rihanna uluslararası Karayip müziği, R&B, Reggae, danchall ve pop müzik yaparak biliniyor. Antrim Times Peter Coulter ise "Rihanna'nın akustik şarkılarda gösterdiği inanılmaz bir sesi var" dedi ve insanlar tarafından "Bubblegum Queen" diye anılıyordu. "Rihanna'nın kötüye gidişi çok iyi oldu" (Good Girl Gone Bad) denildi. Rihanna en çok beğeniyi Good Girl Gone Bad albümünden aldı. Her albümünde farklı bir şekilde karşımıza çıktı. Sesi ve tarzı herkes tarafından beğeni alıyordu. Bunların haricinde Rihanna "LOUD" albümünde sesini farklı tonlarda kullandığı şarkılar yapmıştı. Özellikle "Man Down" şarkısı için "Rihanna bu şarkıda resmen ses şovu yapmış" denildi. Rihanna en büyük etkisini Mariah Carey'den aldığını söylüyor. Bunun yanında Beyoncé'nin Destiny's Child'deki performanslarını televizyonda izlemesi bile kariyerine başlaması konusunda büyük bir etki ettiğini öne sürüyor. Madonna'nında sürekli değişen tarzını ve onun korkusuz halini çok beğendiğini de ekliyor. Bu konuda da Rihanna, "Geleceğin zenci Madonna'sı olmak istiyorum" diyor. Janet Jackson hakkında da şöyle bir yorumda bulunuyor "O benim ilgilendiğim en büyük pop ikonlarından biri oldu. O her zaman çok enerjik, 20 dakika boyunca sahnede duramaz ve her an Arena'yı coşturmayı becerir." Ve tabiiki de Bob Marley. Rihanna, en büyük Bob Marley hayranlarından birisi. Her seferinde bunu çekinmeden söyler ve "Bob Marley aşkı başkadır" diyor. Rihanna; R&B, Reggae, dancehall ve karayip müziğini güçlü bir şekilde söylüyor. "Rude Boy" videosunda karayip köklerinden esinlenildi. "Good Girl Gone Bad Tour" sırasında Rihanna, Bob Marley'in "Is This Love" şarkısını bolca övmüştür. "Hate That I Love You" ve "Rehab"'ın aksine "Disturbia" klibinde bolca ürpertici sahne kullanıldı. Rihanna, bu sahnelerin Michael Jackson'ın "Thriller" videosundan esinlenilerek oluşturulduğunu söyledi. Rihanna 2005 senesinin Ekim ayında Secret Body Spray ile anlaşma imzaladı. Secret Body Spray Tour ile 2006 yılında SOS şarkısını seslendirdi ve Nike spor ile de anlaşma imzaladı. Aynı yıl insanları güzel kokuya teşvik etmek için "Clinique" parfümü ile de anlaştı. Bu mutlu koku anlaşmasında Ne-Yo'da bulunuyordu. Rihanna o dönemler Procter & Gamble's kadın deoderantı ilede anlaşma imzaladı. 2007 yılında ise CoverGirl reklamlarında oynamaya başladı. Aralık 2008'de ise Tattoo Heart Collection özel baskı hattı reklamlarının görünmesi için Gucci reklamında oynadı. Rihanna, "Gucci" reklamında bir çemberin içinde dönerken kolunda beyaz büyük bir "Gucci çantası" ile görülüyordu. Onun başarılı şarkısı Umbrella, "Totes" ile anlaşma yapmasını da sağladı. 8 Nisan 2009 tarihinde Jay-Z'nin firmasından bir parfüm çıkartacağını açıkladı ve "Reb'l Fleur" adını verdiği parfümünü 2011'de piyasaya sürdü. Rihanna, bunların haricinde "Rated R" döneminde çıktığı Last Girl One Earth Tour'un sahne arkasında görülmemiş resimlerden oluşan, kendi adını verdiği bir kitabı 14 Eylül 2010 tarihinde yayınlandı. Nivea'nın da 100. yılı için seçilen kadın oldu. Nivea'nın 100. yılı anısına Rihanna anlaşma imzaladı ve farklı farklı şehirlerde konser verdi. Rihanna, 2006 senesinde ölümcül hastalıklarla uğraşan çocuklar için "Believe Foundation" adını verdiği vakfı kurdu. Vakfı kurma nedenini: "Gençken televizyonda bu acı çeken çocukları görüyorsunuz ve siz de üzülüyorsunuz, aynı şeyleri ben de yaşamıştım ve içimden geçen tek şey: 'Ben büyüdüğümde bu çocuklara yardım etmek istiyorum' olmuştu.." sözleriyle açıkladı. Barbados'lu olduğu için Barbados'un birçok reklamını yaptı ve Eylül 2007 yılında "Barbados Turizmi"nin resmi yüzü oldu. Kendisi şu anda "Barbados'un En Genç Kültür Elçisi" unvanını taşıyor. Barbados'ta, Rihanna'nın doğum gününden bir gün sonrası "Rihanna Günü" olarak kutlanmaktadır ve o gün Barbados'un resmi tatil günüdür. 2008, Şubat ayında Rihanna Umbrella şarkısından Grammy ödülü alırken teşekkür konuşması için sahneye çıktığında ülkesinden onur duyduğunu da belirtti. Rihanna hem ülke tanıtımında yer alıyor hem de Barbados hükûmeti ile çalışıyor. Rihanna hayır işleri ve vakfı için konserler de verdi. New York'ta 6 Şubat 2008 tarihinde Madonna'nında sahne aldığı Raising Malawi'de bağış olayları için sahne aldı. 2008 Kasım Lösemi hastaları için çeşitli tişörtler ve sloganlar hazırladı. Bu tişörtlere Timbaland ve diğer tanınmış müzisyenler, sanatçılarda katkıda bulundu. Lösemi konusunda gençleri bilinçlendirmek için çeşitli etkinlikler yaptı. 2008 Ağustos ayında Rihanna ve diğer Pop, Rock, R&B sanatçıları; Carrie Underwood, Ciara, Beyoncé, Leona Lewis, Mary J. Blige, Mariah Carey, ve Fergie ile birlikte yardım teklisi "Just Stand Up" şarkısını kaydettiler şarkıyı "anti-kanser" temasında yaptılar. Şarkıcılar 5 Eylül 2008 tarihinde bu şarkının canlı performansını sergilediler. Rihanna, Gucci ile birlikte Birleşmiş Milletler Çocuklarına Yardım Fonu reklam kampanyasının sözcüsü seçildi. 19 Kasım 2008 günü Rihanna, New York'ta Birleşmiş Milletler Çocuk Fonu Noel kar tanesi adında Gucci Frida'nın hazırladığı etkinlikte Madonna ile yer aldı. Yine 2008 yılında global temsilcisi olarak Birleşmiş Milletler Çocuk Fonunda Gucci ile 4 yıllık bir anlaşma yaptı ve kampanyanın reklam yüzü oldu. 19 Kasım 2008 tarihinde ise Afrika'daki çocuklara yardım amaçlı dünya çapında başlatılan Tattoo Heart'ın reklamların da ve tanıtımlarında bulundu. Rihanna, kanser olan çocuklar için başlatılan "Hope Rocks" kampanyasına da katıldı. Aynı zamanda dünyanın en büyük "anti-açlık" projesinde de yer aldı. 2 Nisan 2009 tarihinde ise Rihanna, "Jasmina Anema" adındaki genç kızı ziyaret edip ona kemik iliği ve donör bulunmasında yardımcı oldu. Anema'in ilk videosunu Rihanna'nın yakın arkadaşı internette görmüştü ve Rihanna, Şubat 2009'da Anema'in durumunu öğrendi. Anema'in annesi "Karen Detrick" onayıyla Anema için bağış yaptı. 7 Mayıs 2009 tarihinde DKMS Gala'da Rihanna onu kurtarmak için çabalamaya devam etti. "Jasmina Anem"a sonunda 11 Haziran 2009 tarihinde nakil oldu ancak 27 Ocak 2010 tarihinde öldü. Eylül 2009'da, Rihanna 11 Eylül saldırılarında ölen itfaiye ve memurlar için Jay-Z'nin düzenlediği ve "Answer the Call" adını verdiği konserde sahne aldı.[139] Şubat 2011 tarihinde Rihanna Kadın Kanser Araştırma Fonu için yardım konserleri düzenleyecekti fakat bronşit hastalığı nedeniyle son anda konserleri iptal etmek zorunda kaldı. Kategori:R Harfli Şarkıcılar